She's the one for me
by xokamexo
Summary: I ran away from him and went to my best friend than I realized... She's the one for me... May be rated T-M or turn to M later... Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys! This is my first fan fiction which is GwenxCourtney and a bit anti duncney and anti gwuncan...sadly well anyways enjoy!

Courtney's POV

I was cooking some dinner for me and duncan my boyfriend. He's been my boyfriend for the past few years and I loved him but he's been very abusive to me. Till today...today I stood up to him..."Princess get In here!" Duncan yelled from the other room. I than became scared of what he wanted this time. "But the foods not ready yet!" I yelled back at him and kept stiring the pot. "I don't care come here now!" He yelled very loud across the whole house. I knew I had to go over there or else things might get even worst than it already is.

She stomped angrily towards him "What do you want this time?!" I asked him angrily. "You." He came close to her and started kissing me. "This is how I like you,when you obey me." He said and started biting my neck. I could smell the alcohol in his breath so I could tell he was drinking. I tried to push him off and I started tearing at the pain. "Look! I'm just trying to make dinner for us and I left the stove on so can I please go back before this whole house burns. I'm not in the mood Duncan!" I said irritated at him. "I'm not letting you go." He said and was reaching for my shirt. I tried to get free of him. "Duncan stop it! I'm really sick of this!" I slapped him off of me "Stop drinking would you?" "Why should I stop if I like it?" He said taking another bottle of vodka. "Why don't you try it yourself? Maybe you'd stop being so damn uptight all the time." He said back at me. "Maybe you should think about how I feel about this relationship..." I said with tears running down my face. "I know you're totally into me, that I chose u to be my girlfriend." He said and pushed me back on to the bed. "Duncan... Don't do this...I'm busy...this is not you..." I said crying. "Sorry but this is not a question." He said and started taking off my tights. I than slapped him across the face. "Stop! And get out before your attitude together!" I yelled at him but he didn't stop...he started kissing my chest and was going to unhook my bra but than I finally pushed him off as hard as I could and grabbed my tights and shirt and decided to act as quick as possible so I grabbed my shirt and tights and ran towards the door. Duncan started running after me but I managed to get away. I was crying and running thinking how could he have done all these things to me. I started looking for a hotel to stay at but instead I walked more out and saw a house...a fimilar house than I remembered... It was Gwen's house...

**okay lol so as you know there will be gwourtney in the next chapter (: so I hope you enjoyed this first chapter and stay tuned for the next**


	2. chapter two: at Gwen's

**hey guys! Thanks for the support I'm sorry for the big lag on, I have been very busy and stuff with school and now I'm a bit more free also this** week** was courn week(gwourtney) so happy courn week and enjoy chapter two of this (: a bit smut and sexiness**

**Courtney's p.o.v**

It was Gwen's house...I said to myself before hesitating to knock on the door I wondered if she was still mad at me about the whole Duncan thing, she's the one I need to talk to about this...so I knocked onthe door hoping she would answer and not slam it in my face or anything. She opened the door and I saw her eyes light up "Courtney?" She asked a bit confused "what are you doing here?" She asked me. "Well...can I talk to you?" I asked a bit nervous. "Of course come in!" She said happily as I walked into the door and looked around her house, sure it was a bit Gothic themed and not my type but it was big and pretty neat to live in I have to admit. "Would you like anything?" She asked polightly. "Water would be nice, thank you." I said back to her as she went into her kitchen to go get me a glass.

**Gwens p.o.v**

**I **wonder why Courtney's here I wondered as I was getting her ice and water. I actually really liked Courtney, ever since Total Drama World Tour really, she was all I could think about, she was just my type of girl, I maybe have thought of liking her more than a friend but those thoughts would never happen so I just ignored them knowing that it wouldn't happen ever plus she's happy with Duncan since they got back together. I had to let her go but hey if she's happy I'm happy right? Ugh that's what I hate about her, she makes me go all lovey gushy go go and that shit. I went inside back into the living room seeing Courtney a bit teared and sad as I gave her,her water. "Hey what's the matter?" I asked her in a soft voice. She took a sip of her glass and sighed "Duncan..." "What about him?" I asked her sitting close to her. "He's treating me like crap, like I'm his sex slave or something, I've considered suing him but who knows what will happen? All he ever does is complain about things and tries to rape me..." She said as tears rolled down her cheek and she hugged me tight crying. "Awwww there there Courtney, so I have to go and kick his ass?" I asked patting her back "yes please." She laughed a little still hugging me, I swear I was blushing but I hope its not to noticable...shit...she than pulled off of me and looked at me "I'm very sorry he treats you like that Courtney, that's very bad and rude of him. Don't worry I'm sure you can find someone and get rid of him." I said pulling her hair back behind her cute little ears. "Thanks Gwen." She smiled "I'm thankful I have you in this, I was afraid you'd slam the door in my face once you saw me." She laughed "Nah..." I laughed "why would I?" "The whole Duncan thing..." She said a bit sternly. "PSH I'm over that don't worry." I smiled at her "ummm w-would you like to stay the night here? If you want,y-you know to get away from Duncan?" I said studderly "fuck..." I thought blushing. She smiled "sure I'd love to, thanks Gwen." She hugged me tightly. "No problem." I smiled and hugged her back. She smiled back at me.

C**ourtneys p.o.v**

Im so glad Gwen offered me to stay over, that was really nice of her I thought I'm glad me and her are back as friends. I than felt a bit grossed out of myself since I rushed over here to quickly "Hey Gwen, can I use your shower?" I asked her. "Y-yeah, sure anything you need just ask." Her face was a light blush of red, I wonder why, maybe cause she feels hot? Eh I don't know oh well maybe she put on blush for make up. "Thanks." I smiled as I went up stairs. I thank the Lord I took some clothes with me just in case, I took my bag up her stairs into her huge bathroom that had a Jacuzzi tub and a very nice shower damn how does this girl get her money? She must be a good saver I thought to myself and stripped down and turned on the hot water of the shower.

**Gwens** P.o.v

I went into my room and could listen to the water running in the shower...the thought of Courtney taking a shower made me feel a bit hot and blushy, I really don't like having a crush on a friend I could never get with...this is just so hard for me...I started having a fantasy of Courtney taking a shower and I walk in with her and have a big nice passionate kiss, my fantasy soon started fading as I heard "Gwen!" From the shower I snapped back to reality and went to the bathroom and knocked on the door "y-yes?" I asked "there's no shampoo or conditioner in here could you get some please?" "Yeah sure." I went to my room and grabbed the best kind I had since I double condition my hair. I walked on over back to the bathroom and opened the glass door I had to open the shower to give the shampoo and conditioner to Courtney...my face turned as red as a fire truck...I was gazing at her goddess body she had...it was so beautiful...she didn't really notice me since she was facing the other way rinsing off her body. I peaked back out and hesitated nervously and I just thought _oh what the hell what have I got to lose...I might regret it..._I stripped down from my Gothic outfit I was wearing but felt a unsure since my body was so much smaller and less developed than her beautiful womanly body. I than opened went inside slowly into the shower looking at the prep in awe as she turned around "thanks Gwen I- w-w-whoa." I'm not sure if it was the heat of the shower or if she was blushing. Errrr I shouldn't have done this I thought...

**Courtneys P.o.v.**

What was Gwen doing?! I looked at her body...it looked pretty cute actually...I didnt know what to do, I grabbed the shampoo and conditioner from her "t-thanks." I studdered rubbing my neck nervously. She was about to get out I guess as I saw her walking a but out the shower. "W-wait..." I studdered. "Yeah?" She asked "um...do you wanna...join me?" Errrr this is not my thing but she's just helping me get cleaned...as a friend...right? She smiled warmly at me and walked back, she touched my shoulders "sure." She said a bit seductively.

**Gwens p.o.v**

She asked me to join her...I couldn't say no and be rude right? Though I hope I don't creep her out...were just friends...but I wanted to kiss her so bad, the steamy mist,her naked beautiful Boyd, her hair matted wet in her face just all looked so cute...mi just...oh boy... I put my hands on her face and leaned in for a big passionate kiss on the lips, her lips tasted like sweet strawberries, it was honestly the best kiss ever, so much softer, way better than Duncan, it felt so wrong...but just so right to do...her eyes widen in shock but I started to French kiss her and ran my fingers through her hair. She's gonna hate me later...I'm not gonna go to far with this okay? Its probably a one time thing...I hope not...I than went deeper into a French kiss and made it deeper...

**Courtneys P.o.v**

Was this girl really kissing me? Did I like it? It felt so nice and good and warm mmmm. I let out a small moan into her mouth while she kissed me. It felt so great, like kissing an Angel, it was nice, soft and steamy and so passionate...no one has ever kissed me like that, it felt so loving like someone actually loved and cared about me,it felt to good to be true. Maybe she's the one I needend not Duncan, before the whole Duncan thing, Gwen would treat me how I wanted to be, she was everything to me and it all went away, our lips departed as we stopped the kiss and looked into each others eyes, her were dark brown almost black but they looked so beautiful with the steam. She than brought out the shampoo and condition and did my hair...it felt so wrong but so right... When she was done I gave her a hug "thanks." I smiled and kissed her cheek as I said before stepping out and she stayed in to wash herself and I went to her room to change, sat on her bead and thought about what just happened...did I like her? Or was it just lust? I don't know...

**and I shall stop there (: more review please? Thanks for the support it was a but of a fluff love not to hardcore...yet *smirk* well follow favorite and give feedback for more (x Kamehana out 3**


End file.
